


"Nei miei sogni...

by batterseaghost



Category: One Direction, larry fandom
Genre: Harry è ricco, Louis è il figlio della cuoca, M/M, ma si amano, rubacchiato da Espiazione, se non l'avete letto leggetelo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterseaghost/pseuds/batterseaghost
Summary: Harry e Louis sono cresciuti nello stesso luogo, uno è il figlio dei proprietari e l'altro il figlio della domestica.i due nascondo i sentimenti che provano l'uno per l'altro, sentimenti che emergono dopo un piccolo scontro e poi si consolidano durante una cena importante.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Amo Espiazione, libro e film. non saprei scegliere, sinceramente, così mi sono abbeverata un po' alla sua storia e alle immagini. questo potrebbe essere una storia a se. oppure un primo capitolo. non lo so, vediamo. ditemi voi. ma se ci fossero altri capitoli non voglio plagiare il libro... deve diventare qualcosa di diverso.

Harry rientrò dalla passeggiata con un mazzo di fiori di campo.

Adorava i fiori da sempre. E ancor di più quelli di campo.

Andò verso la propria camera. Scelse il vaso che stava sul tavolino da caffè accanto al pianoforte.

Passò davanti alla finestra, le tende candide si spostarono lasciandogli intravedere l’esterno, vide la terrazza e i gradini che portavano sul retro della casa.

La sagoma seduta sul primo gradino era quella di Louis.

Harry si fermò ad osservarlo.

Era una cosa che non avrebbe mai fatto, guardarlo per più di un secondo, se Louis avesse saputo che lo stava facendo. Ma Louis non vedeva e Harry poteva guardare.

Gli dava noia, quel ragazzo. Una noia strana.

La stessa noia che ti dà il cioccolato, se ne vorresti mangiare, ma sei a dieta.

Qualcosa di buono, ma sconveniente.

Di bello. Soprattutto. Quello era innegabile.

I soliti pensieri. Che davano ancora più noia.

E poi quel giorno Gemma sarebbe rientrata portando il suo amico.

Quello di cui gli aveva parlato quasi ininterrottamente nell'ultimo mese.

Un tipo di Oxford.

Ricco e bello.

Uno che, a soli ventiquattro anni, aveva ereditato una fortuna.

Harry non era eccitato all'idea dei soldi, non erano mai mancati nella sua esistenza, ma era affascinato dall'idea di poter incontrare qualcuno. Qualcuno.

 

Louis si arrotolò una sigaretta.

Harry fece di corsa il giro della casa e gli arrivò alle spalle, il vaso tra le mani.

<<ne fai una anche a me?>>

Louis neanche si voltò a guardare, ma fece un bel sorriso. Luminoso quanto il sole.

Passò ad Harry la sigaretta appena fatta e se ne preparò un'altra.

Harry mise la sigaretta tra le labbra e guardò Louis.

<<prego>> disse Louis accendendola con un fiammifero

<<sei in pausa?>> chiese Harry dopo aver espirato.

<<a dire il vero sì, ti dispiace?>>.

Harry scosse la testa. <<io sto andando alla fontana, ho raccolto dei fiori>>

Louis sorrise e non disse nulla, si limitò a camminare accanto ad Harry.

<<ho sentito mio padre, chiedeva di te, degli studi>>

<<vanno bene. I risultati ci sono>>

<<e poi? Hai deciso cosa fare?>>

<<il medico, ovviamente...>> disse sorridendo. <<il pediatra>>

<<una bella aspirazione>>

arrivarono in prossimità della fontana.

<<ho ricevuto une telefonata da Gemma, mi ha chiesto di unirmi ad una cena importante, questa sera>>

<<hai accettato?>>

<<non vedo perché no>>

<<ti ha parlato della cena?>>

<<il menù intendi?>>

<<quello lo saprai meglio tu di me, essendo tua madre la cuoca>> Harry lo disse con il solito tono sbagliato, vagamente altezzoso.

<<ovviamente>> disse Louis cambiando espressione.

<<intendo che... Gemma verrà con un ragazzo>>

<<buon per lei>>

<<per me. È per me che lo porta. Vuole farmelo conoscere. È un ragazzo che pare aver ereditato una fortuna, di buone maniere, molto istruito, ricco, che ha viaggiato almeno un po' per il mondo, senza dover nulla a nessuno, immagini la sensazione?>> disse e di nuovo quella frase fu un errore.

<<io ripagherò tuo padre. Lo sai, restituirò ogni centesimo speso per la mia istruzione>>

Harry si morse l'interno della bocca.

<<non era questo che intendevo>> e furono sul bordo della fontana.

<<lascia faccio io>> si offrì Louis, afferrando un lato del vaso 

<<posso farlo da solo>>

<<Harry per favore, lascia fare a me>>

<<non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto>> disse e si misero a tirare i due manici opposti.

Fino a che questo si spaccò lasciando cadere alcuni pezzi sul fondo della fontana. <<idiota!>>

disse Harry stizzito, forse più per la discussione che per il vaso.

<<guarda che è successo per colpa tua, è un vaso costoso!>> gli rinfacciò

<<ora non vale nulla>> disse Louis e non poteva fare a meno di ridere guardando l'espressione di Harry.

<<lo trovi divertente?>> disse Harry.

<<forse un po'>> fece Louis.

Harry lo guardò quasi con sfida e poi guardò sul fondo della fontana.

<<andiamo, lascia stare, non si può riparare>>

ma Harry gli lanciò un’occhiata e poi iniziò a slacciarsi la camicia.

Louis lo guardò stupito.

Harry si tolse la camicia e poi iniziò a slacciarsi i pantaloni, si piegò a sfilarsi gli stivali e calò i pantaloni fino ai piedi nudi e poi fece un passo lasciandoli per terra.

Andò sul bordo della fontana con solo gli slip bianchi addosso ed entrò.

La fontana era alta fino ai suoi fianchi. E si immerse raccogliendo i pezzi.

Poi uscì rimettendosi in piedi sul bordo. Louis che aveva raccolto il coccio che stava sul bordo lo strinse nel palmo, fino a sentire la pelle bruciare dove si stava lacerando.

Nessuno disse nulla per qualche minuto.

Louis era ipnotizzato dal corpo di Harry. Bagnato e così lungo e le spalle larghe e i capelli che gli scendevano fin quasi al petto, le gocce che percorrevano il suo corpo. Gli slip resi trasparenti dall'acqua. Deglutì e si voltò.

Harry si rese conto della propria condizione e di quanto fosse stata stupida quella cosa.

Che gli era venuto in mente?

Scese dal bordo e raccolse i vestiti.

Allungò la mano, Louis gli passò l'ultimo coccio, che ormai gli aveva tagliato la pelle.

Harry si voltò di scatto e tornò verso la villa.

<<Har->> provò a dire Louis, ma il nome morì a metà nella sua gola. Asciutta. 

E il cuore, nel petto, picchiava così forte che pensò potesse esplodergli da un momento all'altro.

 

La cosa strana, la cosa buffa è che era da sempre stato così. Per loro.

Tra di loro.

Harry era il figlio del padrone. Che viveva in un'altra città dove gestiva gli affari e manteneva i figli in scuole prestigiose.

Il signor Styles aveva sempre avuto un occhio di riguardo per Louis, il figlio della domestica, e cuoca della casa.

Forse non sopportava il fatto che quella donna fosse stata abbandonata con un figlio di poche settimane e forse non riusciva a guardare i ragazzi giocare in cortile sapendo che non avrebbero avuto nella vita le stesse possibilità.

Fatto sta che si era offerto di mantenere quel ragazzo a patto che studiasse.

Che diventasse qualcuno.

Louis aveva accettato. Era intelligente, vivace, folle quanto basta per non avere paura di vivere una vita che sembrava non potesse appartenergli.

Gemma era stata la prima ad andare al college.

Ma Gemma era un vero genio ed era avanti di un paio d'anni.

Poi era toccato a Louis. E solo un anno dopo, l'altro genietto della famiglia Styles, Harry, aveva raggiunto Louis, anche se era tre anni più giovane.

Avevano scelto entrambi medicina, Harry con indirizzo infermieristico e Louis per diventare medico.

Ma la cosa stramba, appunto, era che nonostante fossero cresciuti respirando la stessa aria, con le stesse persone, nello stesso luogo, Harry aveva sempre mantenuto una sorta di distacco.

Non lo faceva di proposito. Era più forte di lui.

Louis lo metteva a disagio. Lo faceva sentire scomodo nella propria pelle.

E non sapeva spiegare il perché.

Per quasi tutta l'infanzia lo aveva osservato di nascosto. Non aveva mai saputo sostenere il suo sguardo.

Cercava di darsi un tono, perché era cocciuto e non accettava che gli capitasse quella cosa, ma poi ci ricascava.

Louis per lo più sembrava divertito da quell'atteggiamento.

Anche quella cosa lo mandava ai pazzi.

Quel sorriso, quell'espressione divertita.

In facoltà si incontravano nei corridoi o nei vicoli del campus, si lanciavano un leggero sguardo e poi ognuno restava al suo posto, con la sua gente.

Senza mischiare di nuovo le cose.

 

Ora era estate e i due avrebbero trascorso come sempre parte del tempo alla villa.

Louis lavorando.

Harry guardandosi intorno. Oziando. Facendo il bagno in piscina. Andando in città per qualche occasione particolare. Cercando di evitare Louis il più possibile.

 

Harry ora era davanti allo specchio.

Si era lavato e cambiato.

E non capiva.

Non capiva davvero perché avesse fatto quella cosa.

E perché poi era dovuto scappare così.

In imbarazzo, con le guance rosse, ansimante.

E lo sguardo di Louis, quello sguardo.

Il pomo d'Adamo che sale e scende mentre deglutisce.

Immobile davanti al corpo esposto di Harry.

<<perché mi rendi così?>> disse a sé stesso nello specchio.

<<perché sono orribile e poi debole ogni volta che sto con te?>> disse quasi sussurrando.

 

Praticamente dall'altra parte della Villa, nella casa dei domestici, Louis riemerse dalla vasca da bagno.

Guardò davanti a sé, oltre la finestra, poteva scorgere la via che portava alla villa.

E poteva ancora vedere la scena alla fontana, nella sua testa.

Erano rientrati da scuola solo da pochi giorni.

Non insieme ovviamente, ma già si erano scontrati un paio di volte.

Se quel mattino era andato così, per due chiacchiere, cosa sarebbe capitato nei prossimi tre mesi?

E Louis era stanco, voleva una tregua da quella tensione.

 

Si asciugò e andò alla propria scrivania.

Penso che se a voce non avevano mai concluso un discorso senza litigare o darsi in qualche modo sui nervi, forse una lettera, ma che fosse sincera, poteva risolvere la cosa.

Così, mentre in lontananza la macchina di Gemma percorreva il viale e si udivano le voci cordiali accogliere il famoso e illustre ospite, si mise a scrivere.

 

Scrisse un paio di righe e poi le cancellò.

Guardò ancora fuori dalla finestra. Ora vedeva anche la sagoma di Harry in lontananza.

Erano tutti e tre davanti alla macchina di Gemma.

L'amico facoltoso era seduto impettito ed era rivolto verso Harry.

Qualcosa gli si aggrovigliò nello stomaco. E se Harry lo avesse trovato davvero affascinante?

Harry.

Il pensiero andò ancora alla scena della fontana. Al corpo bagnato, perfetto, alle guance arrossate.

Arrossate per colpa sua, per come lo stava guardando.

Sulla carta bianca davanti a sé scrisse:

_la verità è che nei miei sogni prendo il tuo corpo_

_il tuo dolce, bagnato, caldo corpo._

Fece un tiro di sigaretta. E poi rilesse quella frase. E scoppiò a ridere.

Che idiota!

Che gli veniva in mente?

Sfilò il foglio dalla macchina da scrivere e lo piegò a metà riponendolo sulla scrivania.

Afferrò una biro e su un nuovo foglio scrisse.

 

 -Caro Harry,

ti capirei se pensassi a me come ad un pazzo, visto come mi sono comportato oggi.

La verità è che gran parte delle volte mi sento strano e sciocco in tua presenza, H,

per cui non posso biasimarti per le tue reazioni.

Riuscirai a perdonare i miei modi?

Lo spero vivamente.

Louis.

 

ecco fatto.

Piegò il foglio e andò a sistemarsi i capelli che si stavano asciugando nel verso sbagliato.

Non che ve ne fosse uno giusto, ma sua madre gli stava sistemando quello che probabilmente era l'unico completo buono che possedesse e voleva rendersi presentabile, più del solito almeno.

Una volta sistemato tornò in camera.

<<mamma? Stai andando ora alla villa?>>

<<sì, meglio controllare le ragazze, questa è una cena importante. La signora si agita sempre un po' quando c'è un ospite>>

<<e puoi farmi un piccolo favore?>>

<<certo tesoro>>

Louis andò nella stanza, prese la lettera piegata sulla scrivania la infilò in una busta, scrisse la lettera H e poi andò da sua madre.

<<potresti darla ad Harry?>>

<<certo, c'è qualche problema tra te e il padroncino>>

<<solo il fatto che chiami un ragazzo di ventuno anni alto quando un lampione, padroncino. Per il resto è tutto ok>>

<<per te è diverso. Siete sempre stati uno nell'orbita dell'altro>>

Louis fece una faccia strana.

<<vi girate attorno come due animaletti curiosi>>

<<tu dici?>>

<<lo vedo e lo dico>>

<<vado a finire di prepararmi>> disse Louis e diede un bacio alla madre che uscì per recarsi alla villa.

 

Abbottonò l'ultimo bottone della camicia e andò in camera dove aveva lasciato la giacca.

Fu in quel momento che un leggero vento entrò dalla finestra e andò a spostare le carte sulla scrivania.

Fu allora che si accorse del fatale errore.

Aveva dato alla madre la lettera sbagliata.

La lettera sbagliata!!!

Louis fece una corsa fino alla porta, poi fino alla strada che conduceva alla villa,

ma niente, la madre doveva essere arrivata,

la lettera era probabilmente già nelle mani di Harry. La lettera.

Quella sbagliata.

 

 

 

_la verità è che nei miei sogni prendo il tuo corpo_

_il tuo dolce, bagnato, caldo corpo._

Harry lesse due volte, ancora incredulo. Poi si portò la lettera al petto.

Quasi a volerla nascondere.

Corse nella propria stanza, aveva paura che qualcuno gli chiedesse qualcosa.

<<dove vai Harry?>>

disse Gemma che stava entrando nella stanza per un cocktail con il suo amico.

L’amico venuto per Harry.

Ma in quel momento dalla bocca di Harry non uscì nessuna risposta.

Andò in camera.

Lesse di nuovo.

Lettera per lettera, ancora. Fino al punto. Di nuovo.

Il tuo corpo, il mio corpo

prendo il tuo corpo, il mio corpo.

Come aveva potuto scrivere quelle cose?

Lo aveva fatto per deriderlo?

Lo aveva fatto per burlarsi di lui?

Aveva frainteso quella cosa alla fontana?

Credeva che Harry lo avesse fatto di proposito?

Perché?

 

Doveva essere un errore.

Doveva essere uno scherzo.

Lesse ancora.

Il tuo corpo. Dolce, caldo, bagnato, così come si era sentito.

Come immaginava potesse sentirsi se quei sogni fossero stati possibili

se si fossero realizzati

il suo corpo, preso da Louis.

Louis.

Bussarono alla porta.

Harry si voltò e vide sua madre ad attenderlo.

<<scendi caro?>>

<<arrivo subito>>

<<tutto bene?>>

<<sì, tutto bene, dovevo finire di prepararmi>>

<<sei eccitato?>>

Harry fece una faccia strana, era eccitato, ma dubitava che sua madre potesse riferirsi a quello.

<<per Paul, l'amico di Gemma>>

<<oh, sì, sono molto felice di fare la sua conoscenza>>

Anne sorrise e lasciò la stanza.

Harry chiuse la lettera a la mise nel proprio taschino. Come se ogni posto che non fosse accanto alla propria pelle non potesse essere sicuro.

 

Raggiunse il salone dove la sorella e il suo amico, Paul, stavano servendosi da bere.

Il ragazzo prese un portasigarette dorato dal taschino e ne infilò una in bocca, l'accese con un accendino ricoperto d'oro e il fumo scivolò tra le dita.

Portava un anello della grandezza di un sasso.

Il suo abito era bianco e immacolato.

Aveva i capelli pettinati all'indietro e attaccati alla testa. Gli occhi chiari e piccoli.

Nulla di che.

Non due pezzi di mare, blu.

Nessuna espressione furba sul suo viso, solo compiacimento.

<<Harry, finalmente ci hai raggiunto. Tua sorella si è offerta di mostrarmi la serra prima della cena, ci farai compagnia?>>

<<io, a dire la verità avrei una cosa da fare... ma vi raggiungerò per cena.>> quella scusa uscì dalla sua bocca senza saper perché e Gemma gli lanciò un’occhiata strana.

<<ma vi faccio compagnia ora, per questo piccolo aperitivo>>

<<il vostro garzone? Lo aspettiamo?>>

<<uhm... lui verrà per la cena>> disse Gemma.

<<bene, questo momento sarà solo per noi allora>> disse Paul, guardando Harry in modo ambiguo.

Harry non era un tipo che si scandalizzasse, aveva avuto le sue esperienze e la sessualità sua o di chiunque altro non lo spaventava per nulla, ma non aveva un particolare debole per chi si mostra subito come un predatore vorace, soprattutto se accompagnato da tanta spocchia.

La cosa strana è che la lettera di Louis non era innocente, anzi, decisamente esplicita, ma lui non aveva provato il disgusto che ora provava davanti alla boria viscida di questo ragazzo.

E pensare che solo poche ore prima aveva cercato di usarlo per far ingelosire Louis.

Louis. Ora anche solo dire il suo nome, nella testa, lo faceva sentire strano.

 

Quando quel momento interminabile di chiacchiere, tutte incentrare sulle cose che questo Paul Marshall possedeva, finalmente giunse al termine, Gemma e il suo amico lasciarono il salone.

Non appena furono fuori dalla porta Harry prese di nuovo la lettera nel taschino.

Percorse con l'indice le lettere.

Nei miei sogni...

il tuo corpo

dolce

 

suonarono alla porta.

Harry rimise la lettera nella tasca della giacca.

Andò lui stesso ad aprire facendo segno ad una delle domestiche di lasciar stare.

<<faccio io>> disse gentilmente.

Aprì la porta e si trovò davanti Louis. Si guardava le scarpe, era vestito in modo impeccabile.

Certo era già la terza o la quarta volta che lo vedeva in quel completo, ma ere sempre qualcosa che poteva togliere il fiato.

Louis alzò lo sguardo. E fece una faccia strana.

Una leggera smorfia.

<<ciao>> disse lasciando trasparire il solito sorrisetto furbo.

<<Louis>> fece Harry e le gambe tremarono.

Louis scoppiò in una leggera risata.

<<lettera sbagliata>> disse <<non intendevo... non volevo metterti in imbarazzo>>

<<avevo capito>> disse Harry non del tutto sincero. <<Gemma e il suo amico sono andati alla serra, saranno qua per cena>>

<<sono in anticipo in effetti, volevo scusarmi per oggi e poi quella lettera…>>

<<entra>> disse Harry.

Louis seguì Harry. Nell'ingresso, oltre la scala, nel corridoio, era già stato in quella casa e sapeva che avrebbero dovuto girare a destra, verso il salone, oppure fermarsi alla prima porta, quella che dava nella sala da pranzo. Ma Harry tirò dritto, fino all'ultima porta, la libreria.

Entrò ed accese la luce che stava sullo scrittoio.

Louis chiuse la porta.

Harry si appoggiò alla scrivania e la sua espressione era davvero strana. Quasi intimorita.

<<cosa c'era scritto nella versione della lettera che avrei dovuto leggere>>

<<non lo so, qualcosa di più formale, suppongo, meno ...>>

<<anatomico?>> chiese Harry

Louis annuì e fece un mezzo sorriso, poi guardò di nuovo verso Harry che ancora sembrava impaurito.

Era lui a fargli questo effetto? Bastava davvero la sua presenza?

<<è che ho sempre questa sensazione quando ci sei e oggi alla fontana->> disse Harry e si spostò andando verso la parete dove erano disposti i libri. Vi si appoggiò e Louis andò verso di lui, ma restando più meno alla stessa distanza.

<<non ho mai fatto una cosa così prima, ma ero così arrabbiato con te e con me stesso soprattutto>>

deglutì e poi aggiunse <<pensavo sarebbe stato tutto più facile, quando sei andato via per studiare e poi noi, anche a scuola non siamo mai stati vicini e ...pensavo potesse funzionare così... sai di cosa sto parlando vero?>>

Louis fece una faccia confusa, capiva e non capiva.

<<credevo sarebbe bastato essere più lontani, anche nello stesso posto, sono un stupido vero?>>

una lacrima lasciò l'occhio di Harry e scivolò sulla sua guancia.

<<tu sai di cosa parlo? Vero? Lo hai sempre saputo, anche prima di me>> disse e un’altra lacrima ancora.

<<perché stai piangendo?>>

<<non lo so>> disse Harry e sembrava gli avessero rubato il respiro.

Louis fece un passo in avanti. <<so esattamente di cosa parli>> disse e la sua bocca raggiunse quella di Harry.

Si unirono come fossero nati in quel modo e poi divisi da chissà quale assurdo destino, le loro labbra si scontrarono e incontrarono.

Morbide quelle di Harry, invitanti.

Louis era stato irruente, si ritrasse e guardò negli occhi verdi di Harry, ancora lucidi.

Harry accennò un sorriso, il suo consenso.

E si unirono di nuovo.

Presto si resero conto del poco tempo e della voglia di aversi subito, di cogliere ogni occasione e la mano di Harry afferrò la scala posizionata contro la libreria, si attaccò ad uno dei pioli, Louis si mise tra le sue gambe premendo contro il suo corpo. La mano libera di Harry raggiunse i pantaloni di Louis e fece scattare il bottone, poi la cerniera, infilò la mano e raggiunse il membro già duro di Louis.

Era bastato così poco, anche meno.

Louis gemette nella bocca di Harry, anche lui voleva sentire, voleva toccare.

Allungò la mano facendola scivolare tra di loro.

<<via>> disse ai vestiti di Harry e Harry in un paio di mosse si liberò anche dei propri pantaloni.

Liberò una gamba, la sollevò e poggiò il piede sul piolo più vicino al pavimento.

Louis fece scivolare le proprie dita dalla coscia al punto in cui si univa con il resto del corpo.

Harry sussultò.

Louis sollevò la mano e mise le proprie dita contro la bocca di Harry, che subito si mise a succhiarle, poi tornò giù. Cercando un accesso migliore.

Harry intanto continuava a pompare il membro di Louis.

Un rumore provenne dal corridoio.

I due si fermarono di colpo.

Si ricomposero il più velocemente possibile.

La porta della libreria si aprì.

Era Paul. <<oh Harry, sei qua. Ti stavamo cercando per tutta la casa>>

Paul si avvicinò facendo cadere lo sguardo più volte sul Louis.

<<e questo? È il vostro garzone suppongo>>

<<Louis, piacere mio>> disse Louis fermo.

Harry provò imbarazzo per i modi altezzosi di quell'uomo, non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quando qualche ora prima aveva cercato di far ingelosire proprio Louis parlandone “bene”

<<Paul Marshall>>

<<io e Louis avevamo discusso di un libro in facoltà qualche settimana fa ed ero convinto di averlo in libreria, ci siamo persi un po' in chiacchiere>> disse Harry.

<<bene, ora ti ho trovato. Possiamo avvertire di abbandonare le ricerche e recarci in sala da pranzo>>

<<certo>> disse Harry e si avviò, passando accanto a Louis guardandolo ancora una volta, sempre troppo poco. Voleva il lusso di poter stare con lui, in pace e guardalo per tutto il tempo, anche se probabilmente tutto il tempo non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza.

 

Arrivarono nella sala da pranzo.

Harry con una scusa si sedette accanto a Louis, Anne a capotavola.

Paul si sedette di fronte a Louis per lasciare Gemma accanto alla madre.

Ma non gli rivolse mai più di uno sguardo, altezzoso fino alla fine.

E quando Anne o Gemma, che come Harry avevano sempre vissuto la presenza di Louis come quella di un componente della famiglia, gli rivolgevano attenzioni o domande, Paul non resisteva mai più di due minuti prima di intervenire in qualche modo e mettersi al centro dell'attenzione, soprattutto quella di Harry.

<<questo piatto è ottimo, bisogna fare i complimenti alla cuoca>>

Louis sorrise e Anne disse fiera <<la madre di Louis è la migliore cuoca del mondo e a volte non mi capacito della fortuna di averla nella nostra famiglia>>

<<probabilmente anche Louis non si capaciterà di tale fortuna>>

<<che intendi?>> disse Harry stizzito.

<<beh, sembrate un’ottima famiglia, molto vicina alla gente che vi circonda, amorevole oltre misura e credo che questo non sia mai sfuggito al vostro garzone>>

<<noi non chiamiamo Louis garzone>> disse Harry.

<<mi definirei più un tutto fare.>> disse Louis cercando di calmare in qualche modo Harry.

A Paul, da che li aveva trovati nella penombra della libreria non era sfuggito lo sguardo che Harry riservava da tutta la sera a Louis. E ne era indispettito. Parecchio.

Al punto da sentirti offeso.

<<comunque, Harry, è un peccato che tu non ci abbia tenuto compagnia visitando la serra. Per poi trovarti a parlare di libri, ora che la scuola è finita>>

<<forse, ma non mi è dispiaciuto. E come hai trovato la serra?>>

<<splendida, una struttura stupenda, ottimamente progettata a mio dire, nella mia tenuta ne ho una, ma molto più modesta. Lo spazio non mi manca ovviamente, ma manca il progetto adatto>>

<<dovresti chiedere a chi ha progettato e costruito la nostra, praticamente da solo>> fece Anne.

<<sarebbe davvero splendido>>

<<non credo di poterlo rifare>> fece Louis.

Paul lo guardò confuso.

<<oh, certo, devi sapere che è stato Louis a progettare e costruire la serra, quando è stato?>> disse Harry divertito da quella cosa

<<due estati fa, durante le vacanze estive.>> disse Gemma.

<<è stato il mio regalo per vostra madre>> disse Louis sorridendo.

<<hai coperto tu le spese?>> fece Paul.

<<non è questo quello che intendevo>> fece Louis

<<e non è nemmeno ciò che conta>> fece Harry

<<immagino>> sottolineò Paul contento di quell'ennesimo affondo.

<<potete scusarmi un attimo?>> disse Louis alzandosi.

 

Doveva respirare e ricordarsi di non essere quel tipo di persona.

Quella che nel mezzo di una cena prende a pugni in faccia l'ospite più importante.

Già, Paul. Quello venuto a prendersi Harry. Harry, il suo Harry.

Louis soffiò un po' di rabbia fuori dai polmoni. La sera era scesa e seguendo le luci del viale avrebbe potuto tranquillamente tornarsene a casa. La sua casa, nella sua vera dimensione, al sicuro.

Ma dentro quella villa c'era Harry, che ora era qualcosa a cui sapeva di non poter più rinunciare, disposto a subire le malizie e le cattiverie di tutti i Paul Marshall del mondo. Lanciò quel che restava della sigaretta nel buio e poi rientrò.

Si erano spostati per il dolce, nel salone, quello con il pianoforte e il bar.

Gemma stava preparando un cocktail con la ciliegia e Paul, ovviamente, stava intrattenendo Harry nel centro della stanza.

Appena Louis varcò la soglia l'espressione di entrambi cambiò.

Paul scocciato.

Harry... qualcosa che ancora non sapeva definire. Ma che gli riscaldò immediatamente i lombi.

 

<<tutto bene Louis?>> chiese Anne

<<certo, solo una boccata d'aria>>

<<ricordo quando da piccolo mi obbligavano a mettermi in ghingheri per le occasioni formali, si rischia di sentirsi davvero costretti in panni che non si è solito portare>> fece Paul, con tono blando, ma senza risparmiarsi l'ennesima frecciata.

Harry guardava verso Louis e i suoi occhi dicevano “sono qua, sono tuo, non temere”

Paul sferrò altri colpi bassi e Louis fece un ghigno con la mascella serrata. Avrebbe voluto così tanto spaccargli la faccia a quel punto.

<<Lou?>> fece Harry. <<mi faresti compagnia mentre mi prepari una delle tue sigarette?>> disse dolcemente.

<<c-certo>> fece Louis sotto lo sguardo incuriosito di Anne e Gemma.

Paul non perse l'occasione comunque.

<<puoi prenderne una delle mie>> disse frugando nella tasca, <<ho lasciato il mio portasigari nella giacca, ma vado a prendertelo>> disse.

<<no, ho un debole per il tabacco che fuma Louis e non c'è niente di più poetico del vedere arrotolare una di quelle cose...>> disse e fece un mezzo sorriso alla fine, soddisfatto.

<<oh poesia!>> fece Paul << allora non posso competere, ho solo il dono degli affari, ma mi trovi in difetto se si parla di poesia>>

<<nessuno avrebbe potuto dirlo meglio di così>> fece Louis e Harry gli passò accanto sfiorandogli il fianco. Louis si voltò non senza lanciare un’ultima occhiata a Paul, che aveva lo sguardo di un uomo che non accetta di perdere la propria preda. Non importava che non avesse mai avuto alcun a possibilità.

 

<<odio ogni cosa che esce dalla bocca di quel tizio!>> fece Harry.

<<dove mi stai portando?>> chiese Louis.

<<nella serra>> disse Harry.

Louis affrettò il passo facendo fatica a star dietro alle gambe lunghe di Harry.

<<voglio far l'amore con te nella serra, voglio che ci diano per dispersi, voglio che ...>>

Harry lo guardò negli occhi <<che non ci siano dubbi su quello che siamo venuti a fare>>

Louis scosse la testa divertito, non ci credeva che quello fosse lo stesso Harry che lo aveva sempre tenuto a distanza.

Arrivarono alla serra e Harry spinse Louis contro uno dei tavoli sui quali erano sistemati i fiori.

<<ti voglio così tanto>> disse e si baciarono.

<<io voglio te>> fece Louis

dopo poco Louis finalmente entrò in quel corpo.

Lo stesso che aveva desiderato così tanto.

<<solo nei miei sogni>> disse all'orecchio di Harry. Che gemette ripensando alle parole scritte in quella lettera.

<<ora, nella realtà, ovunque>> disse e al primo colpo strinse forte le braccia di Louis. <<Louis>> disse e si guardarono negli occhi, quasi increduli.

<<Harry>> fece Louis e poi iniziò a spingere e ritrarsi e poi spingere ancora, più forte, mentre Harry lo cingeva in ogni modo. Con la gamba solleva e intorno alla sua vita e col braccio stretto attorno al collo.

<<H>>

<<Lou>>

vennero così. Respirandosi addosso, gemendo i loro nomi uno nella bocca dell’altro.

Quando ebbero finito, Louis voltò Harry. E bacio il luogo che aveva lasciato.

Harry ansimava e poi cercava di riprendere fiato.

La decisione, la forza e quel modo così sicuro di fare di Louis lo portarono ancora al culmine e poi di nuovo scesero dalla loro passione, baciandosi, dimenticandosi del tempo

 E di chi, probabilmente, si stava chiedendo dove fossero finiti.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok, questo è quanto, per ora o per sempre. spero vi sia piaciuto, lasciatemi un segno, un gesto, quel che vi pare. alla prossima.   
> come sempre  
> enjoy it :)))  
> E.


End file.
